


Dog tag

by kiierenwaalker



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, hella gay, makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiierenwaalker/pseuds/kiierenwaalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less than 306 words of fluff for our brilliant boys Noiz and Aoba. Noiz has something for Aboa, that has a little more meaning than originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog tag

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Shh, just sit still for a second.”

“Ow! That hurt! What are you doing to my hair?”

“Nothing, it just got in the way. There, all done.” 

Aoba turned around to face his boyfriend Noiz, who had been playing with something around his neck. He looked down to his chest to see a chain, and two dog tags attached.  
He reached for the cool metal and felt writing. He turned the first one over, looking at Noiz before reading it. Both dog tags had different languages written on them. The first, was in Japanese and simply read as ‘Thank you, you taught me how to feel.’ The second one was written in German, not something he could read.

“What does _I-ich lieba dick mar els ellas pandere in dar walt_ mean?” He asked

“You mean _Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere in der Welt_?” Noiz laughed at the poor pronunciation

“Uh, yeah?”

“It roughly translates to ‘I love you more than anything else in the world.’ But you know, that’s only roughly” He spoke sheepishly

“Yeah?” Aoba grinned

“Yeah.” Noiz smiled back

Noiz leaned down, and pecked a small kiss on Aobas’ lips, moving away afterwards. Before he could away properly, Aoba grabbed him by the collar, smashing his lips on the blondes. They kissed passionately, heat moving between them as they moved their lips in synchronization. Noiz moved his hands to Aobas’ small waist, whilst the blue haired boy hooked his arms around his boyfriends neck. By the time they were finished, they were both out of breath and looked untidy as all hell. They pulled apart, only to pull each other into a hug, Aoba leaning his chin on Noizs’ shoulder. He leaned in only to whisper “I love you too.” into the German boys’ ear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, tell me what you think! Its super boring I know, but I liked writing it??


End file.
